Lavender
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Trio De Dangers Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Bergamo (older brother) Basil (younger brother) }} Lavender (ラベンダ, Rabenda), known as "Venomous Lavender"(有毒なのラベンダ, Yūdokuna no Rabenda), is a member of Trio De Dangers, a team of fighters from Universe 9. He is the middle brother of the trio. Appearance Lavender has gold fur with a white muzzle and chest. He wears green pants with suspenders, and sports a slightly sadistic and deranged facial expression, though it is most likely to be fierce. His build is hunched-over and lanky, with seemingly abnormally long arms. He seems to be very short, being only two thirds the size of Gohan, and due to the fact that he is almost always slouching, he appears to be only half of Gohan. Nevertheless, while fighting, it is shown he is actually roughly the same size as his opponent. He most closely resembles a common North American Coyote. Personality It is stated that Lavender never wins fair-and-square and fights unfairly with his poison. He seems to be malicious, not caring if he poisons his opponents to death or murder them. He also has a sadistic, psychotic nature, as he is seen chuckling constantly at Gohan while he is in pain from the poison, and even chuckles when Gohan damages him. Even if his poison does not work outright, he will not panic. Instead, he is quick to adapt to such a situation, as displayed during his battle with Gohan. However, he cares about his brothers dearly, similar to Basil, and immediately went into the ring to help out Bergamo once Goku defeated him. Also, similarly to Basil, he despises Roh and does not seem to mind Sidra and Mojito. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Lavender and the other members of Trio the Dangers are selected to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match, a small lead-up tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. Universe 9's team is matched up against Team Universe 7, and Lavendar faces off against Gohan. They have an intense and evenly matched battle, but, in the end, Gohan knocks Lavender out cold. However, Lavender's poison took a toll on Gohan's body, and the poison knocked Gohan out, causing the match to be a declared a draw, thus making Lavender the only one of the Trio The Dangers not to lose his battle. Power Lavender is one of the Trio De Dangers, the strongest warriors in Universe 9. He is a poison specialist. Despite seeing his younger brother's defeat at the hands of Buu, Lavender is confident in himself, and believes that, if he is allowed to kill his opponent, he will be able to win, which would mean that he is only confident in his ability to defeat someone who could defeat Basil if he can use his deadly poison, implying he is comparable to his sibling in strength, thus likely ranking on par with a trained Super Saiyan 2 as well. He seems to produce poison chemicals through a natural process, as he is seen spilling it from his body. He initially matched base Gohan in combat, gradually dodging most of his attacks, and eventually poisoning him. When Gohan went Super Saiyan and began to use his energy as a radar to track him, Lavender was still able to keep up with Gohan in combat, even matching Super Saiyan Gohan's Kamehameha with his own energy wave, and then overwhelming it when the poison became too much for Gohan. However, Gohan technically defeated him by taking him by surprise, grabbing and piledriving Lavender into the arena, knocking him out cold. However, his poison took a toll on Gohan and the match ended in a tie. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. He can also infuse his blasts with his poison *'Undetectable ''Ki' – It is noted by Goku that Lavender's ''ki is impossible to detect. *'Poison' – Lavender freely manipulates poison, and can use it to blind a foe or enhance his physical attacks or use as ki attacks. **'Poison Breath' – Lavender breathes poison at his foe, causing their body to become contaminated and start to rot. If the opponent's eyes are hit, they will possibly be blinded, unless they can regenerate from it. **'Poison Blow' – Lavender creates poison mist around his hands and attacks his opponent with them. **'Full Power Energy Wave' – Lavender creates a Full Power Energy wave infused with poison, this energy wave is powerful enough to match the poisoned Super Saiyan Gohan's Kamehameha. Voice actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusao *English: TBA Battle *Lavender vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *Lavender's name comes from "lavender", a culinary herb of the Lamiaceae family. It is ironic he is named that due to the herb being sometimes used to remove toxins whereas he induces them. *Supplemental material prior to his fighting debut referred to Bergamo as "Poison Bergamo" and stated that he used poison, however it turned out that Lavender was the one with these traits, rather than his brother. *In Supplemental material prior to his debut in the anime, it was stated that Lavender was the eldest brother, and Bergamo was the middle brother. However, when they appeared in the anime, it was revealed that Bergamo was the oldest brother and Lavender was the middle brother. *The way Lavender fights is very similar to how Frost battles but instead the poison is actually coming from his body and not from needles, thus making it a technique and not a weapon. *Lavender is the only member of the Trio De Dangers that does not have a "Wolfgang"-named attack, or, at least, not shown in the Zen Exhibition Match. *Lavender's short stature may reference the small size of a common Coyote. Gallery Lavender.png References pl:Miażdżący Lavender Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Siblings Category:Poison Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials